


Paupers Princess

by HypotheticalHunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypotheticalHunters/pseuds/HypotheticalHunters
Summary: For the past few nights he’s been coming in to the bar you work at, and there’s something different about him. He’s like the sin of temptation wrapped up in plaid, and you just can’t help yourself.  Demon!Dean x reader. Oneshot.





	

You’ve never before met anything like him. No, wait, _anyone._ After all, he’s just a man; some other sleaze bag in the old dirty bar you’re working at, no matter what your head is telling you.   
He puts his shot glass back down on the bar, smirking, and pushes it towards you.  
  
“Same again?” You ask, not daring to meet his eyes. He chuckles, and out of the corner of your eye you see him nod. He’d been in here every night for the past few days. the first night you’d seen him it was around 9pm, and you were just walking in for the start of your shift. You could hear screaming and shouting from inside, and when you entered he and Mr Wilson (one of the locals known for his violent streaks) were arguing in the middle of the bar.  Mr Wilson had had to be drunkenly removed, and when the man had sat down at the bar he’d ordered a single shot of whiskey…then another one after that, and another after that.   
  
“Anyway, how’s it going tonight, princess?”   
  
“Excuse me?” You look up, half offended, half enthralled. You were used to be called names, it’s nothing new. A lot of the customers do it to all the bar staff, male or female, but there’s a sting on his tongue that makes you hold your breath. The way he says it lingers in the air and makes it seem…different, this time.   
  
“”How rude of me. How’s it going tonight,..” he pauses “..y/n?”  
  
“And how exactly do you know my name?”  
  
“I hear things, y/n,” He nods, before straight downing the drink you put down on the bar for him. _it’s strange,_ you think,this is at least his tenth shot, but he doesn’t seem in the slightest bit affected.   
  
“I don’t have that privilege.” You jive back at him and he smirks “So go on, what’s your name?”   
  
“You can call me Dean.”  
  
“Well then dean, what’s your secret?” You see him study you for a moment, lapping up your words in a slight confusion. “How come you drink so much and don’t even get the littlest bit drunk? Unless you’re already and always are drunk…You an alcoholic, dean?” You like the way his name sounds on your tongue, and you draw it out with a such a long satisfaction it also seems sickly. He draws his head back in a dark laughter, and only now do you see the small freckles on his cheeks and the dark shade of green of his eyes, as the dim lights from above shine down on them. It causes you to chuckle, as it makes him look almost heavenly, like an angel ablaze in gods light. An angel, in a place like this? Yeah, right. His laughter cuts suddenly, and he stares at you.  
  
“If I told you that i’d have to kill you.” There was a ring in his tone that made you think he might not be joking. You don’t find it funny, and you don’t laugh. He tilts his head at you, and licks his lips. For a moment you could swear that as he did so he was staring at yours, but no, he couldn’t have been. “Or maybe it just runs in my blood.”  
  
“Family of drinkers?” You give an almost sigh of relief when he breaks the tension, and quickly perk yourself back up again with a deepened curiosity pulling at your heels “Not uncommon around these parts. Mind you, men can hardly afford what you’re buying, not without spending their monthly wages.” He smirks again,and you now begin to realise that this is perhaps just his neutral expression.   
  
“Well Princess, I’m no pauper.” He gives you a small smile and looks around the darkened bar, apart from him and you there’s only one old man sat in the corner. “Your shift finishes soon, right? How about you close up this joint early and we get out of here?”  
  
“It’s a 24 hour bar.” You shake your head,taking shallow breaths in an attempt to calm yourself from the fact that he was insinuating what he was. “I can’t just close up, Jim’ll be here in an hour or two to take the next shift.”  
  
There’s a silence.  
  
“Well, maybe an hour or two is just what we need, and we don’t exactly have to get out of here.” He gestures his arms into a wide shrug, and lets them hang in the air for a moment.  “This bar is far more than big enough for the both of us.”   
  
Another silence, far tenser this time. How could you say yes to him? He was just some sleaze bag in this bar, and by doing this you’d be putting your entire job on the line. It was wrong. Your eyes glance up at him, and you catch yourself subconsciously tracing the plaid fabric around his chest, wondering how much better it would look on the floor by your feet. Why was he so tempting? You couldn’t help but ask yourself. He was like a deadly sin, so wrong but with an underlying hint of sweetness that just keeps dragging you further and further in until you can’t let go.  He was a darkness that made you never want to see the light of day again.   
  
“C’mon, peterson.” You call out to the man in the corner, who lazily gazes up in a drunken slouch “We’re closing up. There’s been a…problem.” And before you knew it the two of you are alone. “So..” You stutter, awkwardly “If i’m your princess, does that mean you’re attempting to be my prince?” The thought was almost laughable.  
  
“Oh no, y/n.” He laughs again “Me? I’m your knight in shining black armour.”  
  
“Black?” You question. Maybe now wasn’t exactly the time to be questioning his analogies, but it bugs you for some reason. “Armour isn’t normally-” and before you could finish he’s kissing you. His lips, stained with the whiskey he’d been downing for the past few hours, sting against yours. The taste burns in your mouth with an almost sickly sweet tang. It hurts. With your eyes closed, you squirm as you can feel him slide his cold hands up the back of your shirt-they’re rough, and scratch as they touch, but it doesn’t bother you.  Reaching forward, you slowly begin to unbutton his shirt. The plaid is soft and gentle, almost so unlike the man that’s kissing you. It falls to the ground as you pull it back and let yourself feel the warmth of bare skin. This whole situation is just so wrong, but at the same time it feels safe and reassuring and like nothing bad could ever happen.  
  
When you open your eyes again is when you see it. It’s clearly just your imagination playing tricks on you, it has to be. Perhaps it’s the lighting in this awful, darkened room? Whatever it is, it’s there literally staring you in the face. His eyes are black. Not just a shadow, or with a sadness, but a black as dark and as deep as the depths of space or the caves of the ground below. It should terrify you, but it doesn’t. Then you blink, and they’re green again.   
  
“Something wrong, princess?” He asks, and the grin pulling at his lips tells you that you weren’t imagining anything. “You’re probably going to ask what was that?” He kisses you again “Who I am?” He doesn’t need a response to know what you’re thinking “I told you, I’m Dean.” A pause “And i’m the knight that’s going to give you the best damn night of your life…”  
  
In the morning, when you wake up,  you hardly remember stumbling home from the bar that night, walking as if you were drunk despite the lack of alcohol in your system. You hardly remember anything that happened on your shift, or how exactly it came to be that by the time Jim was knocking on the locked door, you were laid naked on the pool table with a stranger you’d met only a few nights ago. The one thing you do remember though, is the shining black eyes that were the strength hiding his sweetness. _Black armour,_ You chuckled, maybe from now on you’d stop waiting for your prince to find you, and give into the temptation of the knights that were forever trying to save you for one night only.


End file.
